Tent's,wine and fun
by victorwebsterx
Summary: Adam wants them to bond more.So sending them away to a remote forest seem's like a good plan.But all of the guy's have other idea's.Will he find out?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy's thanks for all your reviews on my other stories.Espically Earth Fairy.I think your stories are great aswell.

So here's another story for you all to read.

Disclaimer : I do not own any character from Mutant x (only in my heart).Hope they bring it back or even a movie.That would be great.Bring back Emma!

There will be some pairings in the next chapter.Any idea's of who you want,let me know.Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Don't tell Adam.

Emma,Jesse,Brennen and Shalimar were sitting in the Helix.

"Why do we have to do this?" Jesse turned and looked at the others.

"Again Jesse you wasn't listening." Shalimar spoke up from behind him.

"I was listening.I just don't understand why we couldn't off had a group bonding session at Sancutary.Why do we have to go and camp in a cold,cold,dark,creature living wood."

Jesse turned and looked at Brennen "Why?"

"Hey bro,i'm with you on that.I hate bugs.They are just there to eat you alive.UGH!" Brennen pulled a face like a five yeah old being faced with brussels.

"Guy's,Adam said it will do us good.Besides,think of it as a holiday.No mutants,no fighting and no Adam." Emma got up and placed a hand on Brennen's shoulder "No chicks to slap you."

"Funny Em.Real funny.That's why i'm upset.Apart from the bugs!.Jesse man stick up for me here.We need good looking chicks."

"I'm with ya bro.Time of work without some good ladies and lots of fun." Jesse turns and smirks at Brennen.

"OW,OW,OW" Jesse rubs the back of his head "What did you do that for Shal?"

"No good looking chicks huh." Shalimar moves closer between the two boys "So what do you think we are?Ducks!!"

"Yeah.We not good enough for you." Emma stares at the two boys who where now looking at her "Maybe were too good.I mean me and Shal are always the ones getting numbers at the clubs."

"Don't even bother Emma.They will only start to talk about how they are men,real men." Shalimar laughs and heads back to her seat.

"Me man.You woman.Now sit!" Jesse points from Emma to her chair.

"Jesse Kilmartin.If you think you can speak to me with that attitude.You have another thing coming." Emma stabs her finger into his arm. "and if you expect me to put up with that for a week you better start behaving yourself."

"Uh Emma" Brennen points out of the window "I think he was telling you sit because we are about to land."

"Oh" Emma returns to her seat and straps herself in.

"O.K guys.Ready to land.Jesse initiatiate landing procedure." Brennen looks towards Jesse " Jesse are you o.k?" Brennen nudges Jesse's shoulder "Jess?"

"A week!" Jesse squeks out.

Shalimar and Emma start to laugh " Told you he didn't listen." Shalimar said out loud.

10 MINUTES LATER.

"Shal why did you pack enough clothes for a on,it's not like your going to find anyone out here." Brennen dragged her bag along the ground.

"She could meet a nice bear who's got a hairer butt than hers." Shalimar gave a deadly glare at Jesse "Soooooo who's putting up the tent." Jesse quickly changed the subject.

"You man.You build home for us poor women." Emma banged her fist agaisnt her chest. "We women watch.See how man do it."

Shalimar and Emma found a place to sit and smiled as the boys looked at them.

"This is so your fault Jess." Brennen threw the tent bag at Jesse.

"I think you'll find that would be your fault." Jesse threw the bag back.

"No.It is yours"

"No yours"

"No yours"

"Guy's" Emma waved her hands up to get the boy's attention "I don't want to disturb your fanastic conversation,but you might want to look up!" Emma points to the sky.

Jesse and Brennen looked up.Above them was great big black clouds "Great,just great.Adam didn't mention rain!" Jesse croosed his arms.

"Girls please help.It will be quicker.You set up your tent and well do ours." Brennen asked with pleading eye's.

Shalimar got up from her spot "What's it worth to ya?"

"I'll cook us dinner tonight." Jesse begged.

"Three nights and it's a deal."

Brennen turns to Jesse,who in response shrugs his shoulders "Deal."

The girls finish putting their tent up within ten minutes.The boy's were still struggling.Brennen was staring at the spot where the tent should be and Jesse was holding the left over poles.

"You guy's want help?" Emma came and stood between them with her hands on her waist."I think you've got,oh, ten minutes before the rain lands on that spot."

"No thank's we're fine.We'll be done very shortly.Why don't you and Shal just go and unpack your things.huh." Brennen moves her out the way.

Emma returns to her and Shals tent "So" Shalimar asks. "They gonna get wet!" Emma sat down and started to root through her bags.She pulls out a large pillow,a extra padded sleeping bag,fluffy slippers,dressing gown,scarf,hat,gloves and a bag filled up with toiletries.

Shalimar opens her bag.From it she pulls out excatly the same items as Emma."I think we should be comfortable enough.Right Em?"

"I think so Shal.I wonder how the guy's are doing" Emma places the large pillow under her head.

"Leave them to it.They wanna be men." Shal pulls another bag from the corner of the tent and opened it. "So what do you want,chocolate,crisps,sweets,got the one's you like."

"Anything will do.Shal have you seen that pink bag I bought?"

"I think it's...Yeah got it.My god Emma that's heavy.What did you put in it?"

"I thought we would be needing this." From the bag Emma pulled a bottle of wine.Shalimars eye's widened."Emma you are so bad."

Emma pulled the bag futher apart "I must be very bad" Inside the bag was about another dozen bottles."

OUTSIDE

"So where do you think this one goes?" Jesse asks as he raises a pole above his head.

"Dude i'm still figuring this one out." Brennen points to the pole on the floor. "Those two are never going to let this go if we don't finish.Are you sure the instructions are not there?"

"I've already checked six times.There not there." Jesse looks up as a drop of water lands on his head. "Um Bren.I think we might be too late."

The rain starts to fasten up.

"Jess I am not happy to say this but I think we may have to go to the girls."

"Brennen they are going to laugh for eternity.Lets try again."

"I'm hungry,tired and now getting very wet.I think I can cope with that." Brennen wipes the rain from his eye's.

"But..." Jesse moves closer to Brennen

"Well,you stay here i'm going to the girls." Brennen starts to walk to the girls tent "Coming?"

Jesse looks at the pile of poles and tent material on the floor "Behind yah man." Both of them run to the other tent.

"Shal,Emma can we come in?" Brennen crosses his arms across his chest and starts to move his feet side to side.

"What's wrong with your tent?" Emma asks.

"It kinda didn't happen.So can we please?We're getting soaked." Jesse pleaded.

Emma turns to Shalimar "What do you think?"

"I'm o.k with it." Shal leans forward to unzip the tent.

"Shal wait a minute." Emma places the bottles of wine back into the bag,including the now two empty one's and zips up the bag. "Come in guy's."

Shalimar opens the tent and the guy's crawl in.The two girls move to the back of the tent allowing some room for the guy's.

"Shal move over!" Brennen wiggles himself into place.

"Don't start Mulwray.You are lucky we are letting you in.Besides this is a two person tent.Not a tent for two girls and two beef chops." Shalimar squashes closer to Emma.

"What happened to your tent?" Emma asks.

"Don't even go there Em.The instructions wern't there.I have not got a clue how to put one up." Jesse replied shaking his wet hair.

"Hey watch it!" Emma wipes the water from her face."Here have a towel." Emma leans across Jesse to reach for her bag.

"Em."

"Yeah Jess?" Emma sits back down and hands the towel to Jesse.

"You been drinking?"

"No.How could I be drinking.It's not like we are in a club."

"I can smell it on your breath."

Brennen leans in close to Shalimar and sniffs close to her face "You smell of it too."

"I don't know what you guy's are on about.Maybe it's my new shampoo." Shalimar tries to move further from Brennen.

"Uh uh Shal.I know drink when I smell it." Brennen moves closer to Shal.

"Brennen will you stop it.You'll end up pushing us out of the tent." Emma held a hand over her mouth hoping to stop the smell of wine.

"I thought so Em.Your covering it up now." Jesse gives her a smirk.

Shalimar and Emma shuffle back a bit more to get away from the guys.Emma's eye's dart to the bag in the corner.Jesse's feet are next to it.

Jesse noticed Emma's expression and followed her gaze.He lent forward to grab the bag.He felt a hand pulling on his trousers." Jess no."

Brennen laughs at the sight of Emma hanging onto Jesse's trousers and him trying to hold them up. He reaches across and picks up the bag.He places it on his lap and undoes the zip.

"Bingo!" He pulls out a bottle of wine."So,shampoo huh Shal.You must have expensive hair." He turn to see Emma and Shalimar suppressing their laughter.

"O.k you caught us.Emma bought them.Please don't tell Adam.He won't be happy."

As Shalimar finished talking Jesse leaned over and grabbed the bottle."Here's to Emma!"


	2. The wine flows

I am so pleased thet some of you aguys are updating.I am running out of stories to read.

Thanks to everybody who has reviewed all my stories.many thanks to earth-fairy.So here's part two.please review good or bad.

Here,s part 2.Read and Enjoy.

It has been two hours since the guys found the wine in the girls tent.

"I think the tent is shrinking in the rain." Jessse poked the material.

"Jesse" Emma passes him another bottle "It's not shrinking.You are standing up."

"Oh.That's okay then." Jesse sits back down.

"BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP." Jesse covers his mouth "Sorrrrrrrry.It wasn't supposed to come out that loud."

"Just glad it wasn't the other end." Shalimar leans forward and grabs her cushion. "Cause that would ave been bad in such a small place."

"This is really cool.I feel like a teenager." Emma turned to Jesse "It's cool."

"Well I don't feel like a eat a whole one anyway." Jesse and Emma lean into each other and burst out laughing.

"I think they've had too much." Brennen looks at Shalimar "Maybe we should take away their bottles."

Shalimar turns to Jesse and Emma only to see them staring at each other arms reaching to each other.

"Oh I love you Kilmartin."

"Oh I love you De Laureo."

"Love you more Kilmartin."

"No I love you more" Jesse places his hand on her shoulder "Will you marry me?"

"You grab the bottles,i'll seperate them." Brennen says.

Shalimar moves towards Emma and Jesse,which was pretty quick as they were in a small tent.She pulls the bottles from their hands "Guy's I think it's time for bed."

"What?" Emma tries to grab the bottle back "You are so not cool."

"No but I am sober.I'm going to go and put the other tent up.Brennen is going to stay here."

"I am?"

"Brennen,someone needs to keep an eye on these two.Look at them." Shalimar pointts to the two people sitting either side of Brennen.

"Fine.Just be quick.I don't want to be sitting here if more than a burp comes out of his mouth."

"Just watch them." Shalimar unzips the tent and exits,re zipping it from the out side.

"Brennen?"

"Yeah Emma?"

"I love you sooooo much."

"I love you too Emma.Just keep your hands to yourself okay.I really don't want you to put your hands there.Okay Emma i'm being serious okay.Just put your hands away." Brennen grabs Emma's hands away from his crouch and places them in her lap.

"Hey Brennen?"

"Yeah Jesse?"

"I love you man"

"If I say I love you too will you keep your hands to yourself."

"BUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPP."

"Emma that is disgusting." Brennen waves his hand infront of his nose "I thought you were a lady."

"I am." Emma starts to unbutton her top "Wanna see?"

"Gees Emma.How much did you have?" Brennen pulls her hands away from her top."Just sit still and shut up.Shalimar will be finished soon."

"You love Shalimar."

"Jess,shut up man"

"You love my Shaly Whaly." Jesse taps his finger on Brennen's nose.

"Jess.Just sit still and shut up.Your drunk and getting on my nerves."

"You not a nice man." Emma slaps Brennen's shoulder.

"SIT STILL AND SHUT UP!" Brennen points to both of them "OR GOD HELP ME!"

Jesse looks at Emma and mouths 'hold my hand'.Emma holds his hand and together they phase through the tent.They both end up on their backs in the dirt.

"That was so cool" Emma pushes herself up onto Jesse "Did you bring the drinky?"

"UH.Oooops.Forgot." Using a low voice "Don't worry mam i'm going in.If i'm not back in five minuets call the police,ambulance and fire brigade.Oh what the hell call the coast guard." Jesse salutes Emma and phases back into the tent.Only to be met by a very angry looking Brennen.Jesse points to the entrance of the tent.While Brennen is looking he grabs the bag and phases back out of the tent.

"Oh my Hero.You are so brave." Emma places the back of her hand onto her forehead "My hero."

"It's all in the line of duty." Jesse salutes her again.

The two of them burst into a fit of giggles.Jesse,still laughing,pulls out a bottle of wine.He opens it and both he and Emma have a drink.

Brennen unzips the tent and walks around to the back of the tent.

"Guy's this is not funny.You two are really drunk.You are going to regret it in the morning.Now give me back the bottles."

"Come on Brennen.be coooooooool" Emma takes another sip of her drink. "Be cooooooooooooooool."

"I'm already cool thank you.SHAL?" Brennen yells over his shoulder."Have you finished?"

"Just two minutes."

"Make it quicker.These two are getting on my nerves." Brennen moves in to take the bag.

"Jesse.Leave this to me." Emma forms a psi blast "Put the bag down and step away."

Jesse looks at Emma "I've always wanted to say that"

"Have you?So have I"

"Yeah.But a bit more along the lines of put the gun down and step away." Jesse jumps up and places his hands together making a gun."PSH PSH PSH PSH." He aims at the sky and the trees then at Emma.

"Oh you've got me i'm dead.Ugh." Emma clasp her chest and falls onto her back "It was good while it lasted.Brennen tell Shal that I love her.Remember I love you too.Oh it's getting dark I can see a light.Must go to the light."

Brennen is looking at Emma,his arms across his chest.Shalimar walks up and see's Emma on the floor and Jesse jumping from side to side.

"Uh what's going on?" Shalimars nudges Brennen.

"Jesse phased them out of the tent with the wine.I tried to get it from them and now he thinks he's a cop and she is playing dead."

"OH" comes Shalimars reply.

"My dear lady.You are not dead." Jesse leans over Emma.

"Am I not?"

"No,there is no blood." Jesse picks up the bottle of red wine and pours it over her top "Now we have blood."

"Oh no " Emma grabs the bottle and drinks a mouthfall "I am dying.Oh the light,the pain,the light."

"Okay you two that's enough.You're going to bed." Shalimar places her hands on her hips.

"UH UH" Jesse and Emma reply together. "Jinx" The two of them start laughing louder.

"NOW!" Shalimar's eye's flashes yellow.

Emma and Jesse looks from Shalimar then to each other then back at Shalimar.

"Brennen loves you." Jesse points to Shalimar.

"What?" Shalimar starts to blush.

"Yeah he loves you.I can sense it and you love him.MWAH!" Emma blows them a kiss.

"Ignore them.They are trying to distract us.You get miss cool and i'll get Billy the kid." Brennen moves past Shalimar and pulls Jesse to his feet. "You better not puke man."

"I don't puke.i just dispose of what is not needed." Jesse replies smiling.

"Yeah whatever" Brennen drags Jesse to the other tent.

"Love you Em."

"Love you Jess" Emma shouts back.Shalimar is lifting her of the floor."Shal do you know I love you?"

"Yeah and I love you too." Shalimar smiles at Emma "Even when you act like an ass.

"Eee aww." Emma answes before passing out in her arms.

Please review.I love it when you do.The more reviews the more I write.Oh the light i see the light i must goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.


	3. Hello ducky

"Brennen are you awake?" Shalimar's head pops into the tent.

"Hmph"

"Are you awake?" She asks again.

"Hmph"

Shalimar climbs into the tent.Not noticing his shoes,she steps on one and falls onto him.

Struggling in his sleeping bag,Brennen jumps up."BUGS!"

Shalimar lets out a chuckle, "It's me you big baby."

" Shalimar what are you doing?"

"I um,needed to talk to you."

Brennen pushes Shalimar to oneside and untangles his legs from the sleeping bag, "What about?" He scratches the top of his head "Couldn't it wait till morning?"

"We've got a problem." She rubs her bottom from where she landed with a thud after Brennen had pushed her of him.

Brennen's eye's opened like golf balls "What? Mutants? Landslide? Bugs? Big Bugs?" He holds his hands up showing how big he thinks the bugs are.

"No even worse." Shalimar couldn't help but smile at him.

"Worse than bugs?"

"Yeah.Much worse."

"So are you planning on telling me or am I going to have to try and read your mind again.Because i'm telling you,the last time I tried playing that game,I concentrated so much I nearly crapped my pants."

"Emma has gone from the tent."

"And? Maybe it's because of your snoring." Brennen starts to rub his head where Shalimar had just smacked him.

"Jesse's not in your tent." Shalimar looks around the tent "Gone.No Jesse,zilch,nada,whoosh,gone,vanishes,not here."

"Okay got the point he's not here.And I say again,AND?"

"No Emma,no Jesse!" Shalimar places her hands on her hips.

Brennen sits himself up.Scruching the sleeping bag to his feet."Oh I get it.You wanna..." Brennen wriggles his eyebrows and reaches out for Shalimar.

Shalimar pushes his hands away "Are you sure your not the one who got drunk last night?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brennen pulls the sleeping bag up to his chin." What are you here for then?Go back to sleep."

Shalimar takes a deep breath. "No Jesse,No Emma,two very drunk people in the middle of the forest." She slaps Brennen across the chest "Think about it!"

Brennen rubs his chest "SO?"

Shalimar widens her eye's "SO?.Brennen think,about it."

"I would if I had enough time to sleep.It's not bad enough I have to sleep in a tent,on the floor,in the cold with bugs,but then you go and...oooooh" Brennen's mouth drops and he looks at Shalimar.

"Nooooooo!.They wouldn't."

"Give the guy a golden ticket.It took you long enough." Shalimar pulls away the sleeping bag "We need to find them before they.."

"Before they what?" Brennen pulls on his shoes.

"And just when I thought your brain had kicked in." Shalimar crawls to the opening of the tent."Coming?"

"Yeah yeah." Brennen follows Shalimar.Once outside he looks around.He turns to Shalimar "It's freezing.What could they possibly be doing...oooohhhhhh" Brennen grabs Shalimar's arm,his mouth wide open.

"At last,Sparky has woken up his brain."

"You don't think that they would.You Know?"

"Well the way they was last night,miss dead and Gun slinger,I guess anything is possible.Where should we look?"

"Did they take the bag?"

"The bag?"

"Who needs a brain transplant now?" Brennen gives her a grin "The bag with all the wine."

Shalimar runs to the girls tent.Within a minute she is back outside "Gone."

"Great,just great." Brennens hands reach either side of his face. "You go left I'll go right."

"Aye aye captin." Shalimar gives him a salute and walks of into the trees.

"Man when I catch them they are so dead." Brennen heads into the otherside of the trees "They are going to wash my pants for a year."

**Over by the lake.**

Emma and Jesse are sitting on some rocks by the edge of the stream.There are bottles floating on the water infront of them.

"Jess?"

"Em?"

"Jess?"

"Em?"

"Jess?"

"What is it?"

"Um,I don't know.I've forgotton.Anyway,I really like it here,with the ducks." Emma splashes her feet in the water.

"Yeah,I know what you mean." Jesse takes a mouthful of drink and passes the bottle to Emma."It's a shame the others didn't come."

Emma accepts the bottle "What others,Mr Kilmartin?"

"Shal and Bren.They would have sooooooooooo loved this place." Jesse splashes his feet,making some water splash onto Emma.

"Next time we'll tell Adam to send them with us." Emma bends down and throws a hanfull of water at Jesse.

"What was that for?"

"Oh come on big baby.What,are you scared?" Emma splashes more water.

"No!" He wipes some of the water from his face."It's just that..."

"Just that what?" Emma takes a mouthful of drink."Empty." She throws the bottle over her shoulder."You were saying?"

"These are really expensive jeans you know." He stands up and gives a twirl "I paid soooo much for them.There designer,baby." He offers Emma his hand and pulls her to her feet.

"Dance with me?"

"I've got a better idea." Emma pulls his coat down,as far as his elbows."Let's have a swim."

"Emma." he leans in to whisper in her ear "I haven't got any swimming trunks."

"That's o.k." She carries on pulling his jacket off "You don't need any.Seen it all before"

Jesse tilts his head "You have."

"I'm not a wergin you know." Emma slaps his arm.

"Virgin."

"What?"

"It's i'm not a virgin you know."

"Great neither am I." Emma gives Jesse a wink.

Jesse looks at Emma for a moment and then starts laughing. "I haven't done this in years."

The two of them take off all their clothes,except their underwear.They move to the ledge of the lake.Together they shout "Weeeeeeeeeee.OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

Jesse jumps up as fast as he can.Emma turns round onto all fours.

"Why did they put rocks here?" Jesse looks down."That's not nice."

The water only reached Jesse's ankles.They look at each other and burst out laughing." Maybe we should swim in a bit." Jesse pulls Emma to her feet.Together they swim to the centre of the lake.

"Jess?"

"Yeah."

"I looooove youuuuuuu." Emma slurrs to Jesse.

Jesse treads water over to Emma. "I loooovvvveeee youuuu toooo."

"And you two will be dead if you don't get back here now and put some clothes on!" They look over to the river bank.Standing there is a very angry looking Brennen arms folded across his chest.

"Make us." Jesse takes a mouthful of water and spits it out into the air like a water fountain.

"Jesse.I'm going to count to five and I want you both back here." Brennen shouts across the lake.

" 1-2-3-4-5.Oops still here." Emma shouts back.

"Emma don't make me come and get you.This is really immature,even for you.You both have been drinking." Brennen starts to take his shoes off.

"We are fine.Infact we love swimming with the ducks." Emma smiles back.

"You are in the middle of a forest,in a lake there are no ducks here." Brennen rolls his trousers up to his knees.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Emma slams her hand agaisnt the water.

"No!But there are no ducks." Brennen steps into the water."Stay there i'm coming in."

"They're ducks,look." Emma points to a bottle floating past "Hello duckie."

Shalimar comes into view."What are they doing?" 

"I'm going in to get them.They think their swimming with ducks." Brennen steps further into the lake.

"Hold it there Sparky.Watch this." Shalimar cups her hands around her mouth and yells "SHARKS!"

Emma and Jesse look at each other "SHARKS!" The two of them start to swim as fast as they can back to shore.Emma's are legs splashing,Jesse is screaming.It's like a scene from a kids cartoon.

"I think that worked." Shalimar pulls Brennen back onto dry land.

"Sure did.I hope they left some clothes on." He turns his head away. "Please let them have clothes on." He prays to the sky.

"Yeah they have.Lets get them back to camp." Shalimar heads towards the two now very shivery,scared people.

"Great." Brennen turns around to help.He see's Jesse and Emma in their underwear. "Shal!"

"What?"

"You said they were dressed."

"They are."

"In their underwear.!That is something I didn't want to see."

"Just help me get their trousers and shoes on.Worry about your eye's later." Shalimar throws one of Emma's shoes at him.

"Great.Can this night get any worse." Brennen struggles to help Emma to put her trousers and shoes on.He watches as Shalimar does the same with Jesse.

"You two are going to cause the death of me." Brennen pulls Emma up.

"Brennnneeeennn." Emma's teeth chatter.

"Yeah Em?" He moves forward and wraps his coat around her.

"Why would Adam send us somewhere that had sharks." Emma starts to yawn.

"I'll explain that to you in the morning." Brennen can't help but laugh.He scoopes Emma up in his arms and heads back towards camp.

"Brennen?"

"Yeah honey?" Brennen looks down at her.

"What are those things staring at me?"

"What things."

"Them." Emma points to the side of Brennen.

"I think there what people call tree's."

"Oh.O.k.Just wondering." Emma closes her eye's and falls asleep.

"What am I going to do with you?" Brennen smiles at her.

"Shal?"

"Yeah Jess.?"

"I could have got eaten.I would have been dead.It would have been Jesse Kilmartin no more." He waves his hands in the air."Kilmartin soup.!"

"You would have tasted lovely.We'll discuss this in the morning.Lets get you back to bed." Shalimar wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Shalimar?"

"Jess,your okay.Lets get to bed."

"Is that an offer?"

Shalimar pulls his shoulder tighter around her neck."So,Kimartin soup,huh.Starting to sound good." She heads them both towards camp.


End file.
